Your Face
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: A one shot story. RxS slash, very minimum though.Sirius has a bad attack and sees something wonderful, twice. Better than it sounds, please read and review. Stories' origin at the very end. D


Hello. Of course nothing belongs to me.  
I guess this is kind of AU, but..well it could be or not be..so you decide...hehe....  
  
This is a one shot....alright.. on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Asthma, death/life, and a beautiful face  
  
Sirius opened his eyes from his spot on the ground. He hurt all over but he made himself get up. James suddenly appeared and gripped his shoulder.  
  
"You alright there, mate," he whispered," You took quite a spell."  
  
Sirius nodded and winced. His chest hurt something awful and his throat felt like it was constricting. Not now, he thought panickly, please don't curse me now.  
  
James' hand didn't leave his shoulder as they his behind a large bush. Sirius sat on the ground, willing himself to calm down by taking as deep of breaths as he could manage. James was looking at him with concern.  
  
"I'm..fine.." Sirius said, praying that this would pass very soon.  
  
"Are you haveing an attack? Don't answer just shake you head."  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
Sirius nodded and he felt James' hand push on his chest. Sirius smiled a bit, count on old Jamsie to know what to do.  
  
He should anyways, Sirius thought, he's been there with me through so many of my attcks.  
  
James suddenly stood up and Sirius grimaced. It seems luck was with them as he felt it passing.  
  
"We have to go," James said hurridly," Is it over?"  
  
"Yes, let's go, wands out, back to back."  
  
They left the bush and made their way through the dark forest. The only light was of that of the moon. James nudged him with his elbow and pointed to his right. Frank was there motioning for them to come over. They made their way and crouched down beside him.  
  
"Good you're alright," Frank said in a hushed tone," At first i was afraid and..well we need to stay alert. I don't know where some of the others are but Alice and Dung are nearby. We sh-."  
  
He was cut off my an explosion and a few screams. They were blasted back and all three hit the ground with a thud. They wasted no time laying there but got up immediatly and ran over. Three deatheaters were fleeing the scene when they got there.  
  
Sirius and James charged forth as Frank went to help whoever screamed. One of the deatheaters quickly apparated but the other two stuck around. Sirius went for the one on the left while James got the one on the right.  
  
James yelled," Expilliarmus," as the deatheater yelled," Crucio."  
  
Their spells hit at the middle and rebounded. Both deatheaters had apparated out of their by the time the first curse was said. Sirius sat there dumbfounded but turned when James yelled," DUCK!"  
  
As soon as he had turned all the way around he was hit by a flash of light. Pain erupted every fiber in his body and he yelled. Sirius slammed to the ground, rolling around trying to stop the pain. Severel minutes passed and the pain left Sirius wheezing and gasping for breath he could not catch.  
  
James ran over there and exclaimed," Sirius, oh my god you prat! I told you to duck. You're such a dunderhead!"  
  
James stopped when he caught sight of his friend. Sirius' face was a pallor color and his lips were tinted bluish- purple. He was wheezing something horrible and clutched at his chest.  
  
"Sirius, just calm down. Take deep breaths," James said calmly as he kneeled beside his friend," Come on now, work with me Padfoot."  
  
Sirius looked up at his James shakily as his breathing became more and more labored. Frank ran over there.  
  
"James, I have to go," Frank said in a hurry," Alice and Dung were both hurt. Dung needs medical attention."  
  
Just go, good luck." James said absently.  
  
Frank nodded and left. Sirius wasn't doing any better as James picked him up. Every time he took in a little breath his throat whistled. James concentrated and disapparted to Remus' house.  
  
[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-]  
  
Remus was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire waiting until Sirius got home. He was reading a good book and had just gotten to an exciting part when the door slammed open. Remus jumped and looked up. James came running in there, carrying Sirius. Remus' heart skipped a beat.  
  
"He can't breath!" James gasped out as he laid Sirius on the couch.  
  
Remus ran over there and took in the situation while James gathered the medicine that wasn't used very much. The only time Sirius had these, what muggles called, asthma attacks were in times of great physical activity or when he was afraid, or in a lot of pain. He had had this, he says, since he was young.  
  
James filled the shot with clear liquid and stuck it in Sirius' thigh. Remus took the inhaler and got it ready, just in case they would need that, too. Fear filled Remus as Sirius' chest stopped going up and down. James grasped his wrist and whispered," No pulse."  
  
Remus stood in shock for a moment, then his mind took over. He pushed James out of the way and began CPR. Absently he thanked muggles as he poured breath into Sirius' mouth. After a several tries, Sirius still remained unbreathing. James was crying and Remus began too.  
  
"No you won't leave us you prat!" he yelled.  
  
He jabbed the inhaler into Sirius' mouth and gave a squeeze. He triggered the thing again and heared the most wonderful thing. Sirius gasped in air, like a thisty man drank in water. James stopped crying and ran over there closer. Sirius gasped again and Remus gave him another shot of the inhaler.  
  
Soon, Sirius began breathing a little more normaly and Remus hugged him. James patted both their shoulders and left without them knowing.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius and saw that Sirius was looking at him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Remus said, his voice breaking with emotion," You scared me so bad. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if you leave me."  
  
"I..love you..too," Sirius said slowly. He coughed some and Remus helped him sit up. Remus got on the couch behind Sirius letting the latter lean on him. Once they were situated, Remus gently massaged Sirius' chest. Sirius closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Someone was shaking him.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes again to the most beautiful face. Remus was hovering over him worridly.  
  
"You are wheezing," Remus replied to the unasked question," I want to give you another shot. I contacted Lily, she said it would probably be best."  
  
Sirius sat up and waited for Remus to administer the shot. Remus came back a few minutes later.  
  
'Did you want to do it?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head, willing himself to try to breath evenly. Remus smiled softly and siad," Alright, I'll do it."  
  
As soon as he was done Sirius grabbed Remus' arm as the werewolf turned to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sirius smiled and said," When..I stopped breathing last night and woke up I saw something beautiful and wonderful. Then this morning I saw it again."  
  
Remus sat down and held the other man's hand.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Sirius coughed into his hand and looked up. He leaned forward until his nose touched Remus'.  
  
Remus smiled and they kissed. After they broke apart, noses still touching Remus asked," What did you see?"  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Your face."  
  
...........you are the face  
that heaven shown me  
when i needed someone  
someone to love  
and stay  
you showed me  
the quiet kind of love  
behind your face..........  
  
There it is. I hope you liked it.  
  
If you are wondering why I wrote this I will tell you. Well, being a fan of Sirius and Remus stories, I was reading one about Sirius having serious(sirius..hehe) allergies and when he came into contact with like dust he would start wheezing. So I thought to write a story about Sirius having asthma.  
  
The song lyrics are from a Mandy Moore song called "Your Face." 


End file.
